


Soldat de plomb

by eirame



Series: Jouets d'enfance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry contemplait, dans la vitrine, les répliques intactes et propres des petits soldats de plomb qui avaient peuplé l'obscurité de son placard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldat de plomb

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni aucun des personnages de J.K. Rowling. Je ne possède pas même de petit soldat de plomb.

Le feu était rouge pour les piétons et Harry s’arrêta. Alors que le vert tardait à revenir, il regarda autour de lui, espérant que les rues animées de Londres lui suggéreraient une nouvelle idée pour l’anniversaire d’Hermione, et lui éviteraient par là même la fin du trajet jusqu’à la librairie Moldue.

Entre un petit café et un restaurant asiatique se trouvait la vitrine d’un revendeur de jouets anciens.

Il s’approcha.

La devanture s’allongeait sur presque toute la largeur de la boutique. La porte vitrée laissait apparaître, derrière les horaires d’ouverture et les posters de la prochaine exposition, un assemblage labyrinthique d’étagères et de boîtes aux couleurs fanées.

Dans un coin de la vitrine étaient exilées deux poupées, les yeux bleus en émail brillant et la chevelure souple, bouclée en larges anglaises blondes. L’une d’elles possédait des reflets auburn. Sa tante en avait une semblable dans le grenier, où il avait pu l’apercevoir autrefois. Elle lui avait donné ordre de l’aider à déplacer les vieux cartons, pendant qu’elle triait de quoi faire bonne figure à une prochaine vente de charité. La poupée était restée, et pour mieux le dissuader de s’en approcher, elle lui avait raconté que les vieilles poupées de collection pouvaient être fabriquées avec de vrais cheveux humains, vendus par des pauvres qui cherchaient à manger. Elle n’avait pas eu besoin d’ajouter que personne ne voudrait jamais des siens.

Derrière lui, il entendit les voitures s’arrêter et la foule des piétons commencer à traverser la rue. Il resta devant la vitrine. Il n’était pas si pressé que ça.

Le centre était occupé par une muraille de boîtes exposant petites voitures, locomotives, chars tous terrains et autres véhicules reproduits en miniature. Il y avait toutes les époques — depuis les débuts de la machine à vapeur — et toutes les armées — même si un drapeau patriotique attirait l’attention sur les modèles anglais. Il pouvait même reconnaître la jeep que le grand-père Dursley était censé avoir conduite en France, lors de la dernière guerre mondiale. L’oncle Vernon en avait fièrement rapporté une reproduction à la maison, pour les célébrations commémoratives du D-Day, afin que Dudley puisse la montrer à l’école et transmettre aux autres élèves l’histoire héroïque de leur aïeul trop tôt décédé. Il avait passé toute une soirée à répéter les détails de la bataille à son fils. Il avait aussi exigé que son neveu assiste à la leçon, prétendant amender, par le récit de l’engagement civique et militaire des Dursley, la passivité plus que probable des Potter. La jeep miniature n’avait pas survécu aux cinq minutes de cour de récréation qui avaient précédé la classe. Le postérieur d’Harry avait mis trois jours à s’en remettre.

À l’opposé des deux poupées, une série d’étagères en verre superposait les reconstitutions de différents champs de bataille. Il y avait de minuscules soldats colorés, des chevaux ou véhicules à leur taille, des décors habilement peints, parsemés de fausses végétations dont le vert fané s’accordait aux tenues de camouflage. Les soldats anglais affrontaient vaillamment, costume après costume, les Américains de la guerre d’indépendance, les Français de Napoléon et les Allemands d’Hitler.

Il se rapprocha pour mieux voir.

Dans l’une de ces scènes, un groupe de fusiliers anglais encerclait avec précaution un char allemand, qui, la chenille brisée, s’était retranché dans une boulangerie française en partie effondrée. Il reconnut la posture de l’un d’entre eux, jambe gauche avancée, fusil levé, regard droit et vide. Marge Dursley en avait offert quelques-uns à son neveu, au même moment que la jeep de Vernon. Ces soldats, plus petits et par défaut plus solides, avaient survécu quelques jours aux diverses expérimentations de Dudley, avant qu’il ne s’en lasse et réclame à sa mère des figurines plus modernes. La tante Petunia avait conservé de côté les jouets encore intacts, et jeté les autres dans les ordures ménagères. Elle avait sans doute prévu de les exposer dans un coin de la bibliothèque, à la prochaine visite de sa belle-sœur, certaine que cette dernière l’interrogerait sur les cadeaux offerts la fois précédente. En sortant les poubelles, Harry avait pu récupérer quelques figurines estropiées. Elles étaient faciles à dissimuler dans la pénombre étroite de son placard, et il avait rejoué des heures entières les différentes histoires de ses cours ou de son imagination.

Il se pencha plus avant et leva une main contre la vitre.

Qu’étaient-ils devenus ces jouets ? Il n’était jamais retourné chez les Dursley. Étaient-ils restés sous l’escalier, camouflés dans un angle entre le mur et une marche ? Ou se trouvaient-ils dans la petite chambre, sous la lame de plancher amovible ? Il doutait que les Dursley les aient jamais retrouvés. Il doutait encore plus qu’un autre enfant ait depuis joué avec. Ils devaient prendre la poussière et la rouille quelque part, condamnés à l’oubli et à l’obscurité. Ne les avait-il pas lui-même oubliés, depuis sa première année à Poudlard ?

Il se sentait presque tenté de rentrer et de les acheter, l’un des seuls souvenirs de son enfance qu’il soit tenté de conserver. Il ne possédait plus rien de ses jeunes années avant le monde sorcier. Il était aussi vrai qu’il ne possédait presque rien à l’époque.

Ces petits soldats avaient pourtant peuplé la nuit de son placard, avec leur peinture écaillée, leurs armes tordues et leurs membres brisés. Il lui plaisait de pouvoir acheter, adulte, les figurines neuves qui ne lui avaient pas été offertes, de pouvoir se les procurer, intactes, fraîchement peintes, dans leurs boîtes estampillées. C’était un peu comme si lui-même avait guéri de ses tristesses d’enfance.

Un autre souvenir traça un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

On lui avait récemment proposé de poser pour ses propres figurines. Il avait refusé. Cela l’avait rendu mal à l’aise. Heureusement, pour ce qu’il avait pu apercevoir de l’Allée de Traverse, les marchands n’avaient pas encore osé créer une série contre sa volonté.

Il l’imagina pourtant un instant dans sa tête.

Achetez le survivant, en costume de combattant, terrassant Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ! Vingt pour cent de réduction si vous achetez ses deux amis, Weasley et Granger, en même temps ! Sortilèges d’animation garantis pour durer deux générations !

Un sentiment amer lui monta au cœur.

Il avait parfois l’impression d’avoir lui-même fini en vitrine : appelé — plus qu’invité — à telle ou telle cérémonie, salué – avec la distance polie que l’on réserve aux statues insensibles — par tels ou tels officiels, et même habillé d’office – en robes de représentation — par Mme Weasley, Hermione ou Ginny.

Il se demandait parfois s’il était Harry ou le Survivant. Son image apparaissait dans les journaux et les livres, son nom était repris sur la radio et dans les conversations, mais il avait le sentiment confus que ce n’était pas lui. Il regardait de l’extérieur tourner le monde, autour de ce personnage qu’il était à la mode d’encenser, mais il se sentait quelques pas en arrière, invisible. Comme s’il était de l’autre côté d’une vitre.

Ces soldats de plomb n’avaient-ils pas envie, parfois, de quitter leurs mises en scène et de retourner chez eux, plutôt que de rester posés, pour l’éternité, dans leurs attitudes de combat ? Mais quel était leur « chez eux » ?

Et quel était son « chez lui » à lui dorénavant, loin du rôle de petit soldat que Voldemort et Dumbledore lui avaient assigné ?

Il soupira et baissa le bras.

Mme Weasley, Hermione et Ginny auraient beau le parer des plus belles robes de cérémonie, il se sentait plus proche des soldats brisés de son enfance, prêts à reposer oubliés dans un coin, que de ces figurines de prestige que les collectionneurs entretenaient avec minutie.

Il était si fatigué. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de quitter le monde sorcier, au moins quelque temps. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver d'autres choses à faire, ailleurs ou chez les Moldus. Peut-être...

Il tourna la tête, le feu venait de passer au rouge pour les voitures. Il avait le temps de traverser.


End file.
